Royal Swan
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Victoria kills Charlie but before Charlie dies he tells Bella the family secret and removes the block on her mind. She is a Moroi. The last of the Swan's. What will happen when Princess Swan turns up at court?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Victoria kills Charlie but before Charlie dies he tells Bella the family secret and removes the block on her mind. She is a Moroi. The last of the Swan's. What will happen when Princess Swan turns up at court?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I hear crashing from downstairs and growling. I tremble has Victoria found me? I hope she just kills me and not Charlie. I rush downstairs to find Dad being knocked into the wall with a sicking crack.

"DAD!" I yell distracting Victoria

"Bella the time has come", Victoria says red eyes gleaming

I don't know how to describe what happened it was like a different part of me pushed Victoria out of the house. I run to Dad with tears falling down my eyes.

"Daddy?" I ask placing my hands on his face

"Bella. You need to know who you are", Dad gasps taking my hand

"Dad?" I ask

Suddenly a surge goes through me I see Dad's memories and his information. I open my eyes with a gasp.

"Isidora you're the last of the Swan's. The most ancient and noble house of the Moroi. Do me proud kiddo. Remember I always love you", Dad says softly his eyes shutting

"Daddy? Daddy!" I yell crying trying to wake him

I can feel his heart not beating and I cry. I knew who I was now. I am Isidora Nataliya Aleksandrina Swan. Lost Princess of the Swan line and rightful Queen of Moroi and Dhampir. I remember when I was 9 being in an accident and Dad hiding himself, and me. I tremble as I realize that I had never really specialized. Dad's thoughts been that the true rulers of Moroi and Dhampir have all the elements. I look up at the mess of the house. Someone will find this soon. I had better leave. I hear someone walking around.

"Bella?" a voice says sounding like Ben

"Ben?" I ask

Angela appears in the doorway and gasps at the mess and my dead father.

"Ben! We better get her out of here", Angela calls

"What is going on? Do you know who … I am?" I ask

"Do you?" Angela asks

"Dad showed me some stuff and unlocked my memories if that is what you mean", I say

"Your Highness I am Guardian Cheney", Ben says bowing to me

"I am Guardian Weber. We were meant to protect you and your father. I am so sorry we have failed you", Angela says

"It is ok. Victoria is a different type of vampire. So we better get out of here?" I ask

"Yes your highness you protection is the most important thing at this time. We need to get you to court", Ben says

"What about Dad?" I ask looking down on my father's cold face

"If there were time we could bury him properly. But we can't we need to set the house alight", Ben says

"I need to say goodbye. Then I will pack my things", I say

"Of course Princess. I will wait outside. Angela can stay here to help", Ben says

I nod looking at my father. He didn't deserve this.

"I love you Daddy", I say kissing his cheek, "I am so sorry"

"Bella you need to pack", Angela says gently

"Ok. I will miss you Daddy. Love you always", I say kissing Dad one last time

Before running up the stairs to my bedroom. Packing all I could into a duffle bag. Dad had showed me in my mind the documents I needed. And the combination for the safe. I quickly remove all documents and cash. There was a credit card with my name on it Platinum gold card. There was a note. I open it to see my Dad's handwriting.

 _Dear Isidora,_

 _If your reading this then I have given you back your memories when I have died. Baby girl whatever way I went it is NOT your fault. This is the life of a royal Moroi. At least I will be with your mother again._

 _Your mother is a wonderful woman who loved you very much. There is a letter for you in the safe with this one from your mother._

 _In case I didn't tell you the Swan's are the oldest line of Moroi alive. And the most powerful. All Swans are born with the trait of being able to wield all elements. My father Geoffrey Swan was King of Moroi and Dhampir's. But dark times came. The Ivashkov's wanted the throne. Tatiana her name is. She made it her responsibility to try and to be my wife so the Ivashkov's can have the throne. Kill me when we have married and I was King. I saw her for what she was. As we Swans can see souls. I met your mother and I knew instantly she was my soulmate. Tatiana got mad. When you were 2 years old we fled court everyone believing we had been killed. When you were 9 the Strigoi found us. They killed your mother. I managed to save you. I ran far and took your memories. Now that you are reading this you would have them back._

 _Be careful around Tatiana if she is still alive. I found two Dhampir's that I named Guardians of you. Guardian Angela Weber and Guardian Benjamin Cheney. They have the training but not the marks or tattoos to prove it. But as I am the rightful King of Moroi I can name whoever I want Guardians._

 _Now the book in this safe is a history of the Swan's Dynasty and the history of our powers. I have added my story to it and one day you will add yours._

 _In this package in the safe is the Swan family crest and ring. Wear them with pride._

 _Hold your head up high kiddo and be the true Queen the Moroi and Dhampir's need._

 _I love you Isidora. Learn what you can before going to court._

 _Be well and I will always watch over you._

 _Love always_

 _King Charles Alexander Nikolaus Swan_

 _PS: United we Stand_

Tears run down my face at finishing my fathers letter. I look at the letter that held my mothers words and I didn't know what to do. I would hear from my mother for the first time. I take out the crest necklace of my family it was a Swan with a Phoenix the flames, water, earth and air wrapped around it. I felt the power in it. It must have spirit in it. It had the Latin words _Iunctus stamus_. I don't know Latin. Hang on at the bottom of Dad's letter.

 _PS: United we Stand_

Those Latin words must be that. A family Motto. I place the necklace back in its case and look at the ring. It was the same crest embedded with gold with rubies for the Phoenix's eyes and diamonds for the Swan's eyes. It is a beautiful ring just like the crest

"Your highness we need to leave", Angela says softly

"Ok. Coming", I say putting the letters and books into my bag.

I take my Dad's police badge and put it in my pocket. I will have him with me always. I close my Dad's eyes and whisper, "I love you Daddy I will do you proud"

I get up and let Angela lead me out to the car. I see Ben lighting the fire to my house. Tears falls as I see it burst into flames. Ben gets in the front and hits the accelerator. We speed of out of Forks. I look about and see Victoria. I know she will be hunting me. I plan to be ready with my family knowledge by the time I face her again. I will avenge my father and I WILL make my family name proud. I swear to it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
